The present invention relates to a buckle for swimming/diving goggles and, more particularly, to a buckle for swimming/diving goggles allowing easy adjustment of a head strap.
Swimming goggles generally include two lenses, two frames, a bridge, a buckle, and a head strap. The buckle allows adjustment of a length of the head strap. FIG. 8 shows a conventional buckle 1′ including an end with an engagement portion 11′ for engagement with a body 3′ of a pair of swimming goggles. The other end of the buckle 1′ includes a coupling portion 12′ for coupling with a soft head strap 2′. The coupling portion 12′ includes pegs 121′ and 122′ at an intermediate portion thereof. A notch 123′ is defined in a front end of the coupling portion 12′. The head strap 2′ is extended between the notch 123′ and the peg 121′ and wound around the pegs 121′ and 122′ and extended between the notch 123′ and the peg 121′ again, fixing the head strap 2′. When adjustment of the head strap 2′ is required, the user removes the body 3′ from his or her head, loosens the head strap 2′, and adjusts the length of the head strap 2′, which is troublesome and time-consuming. However, the length of the head strap 2′ after adjustment may not fit the head of the user. As a result, readjustment of the head strap 2′ is required when the head strap 2′ is either too tight or too loose. Furthermore, the head strap 2′ deforms significantly at the bends wound around the pegs 121′ and 122′.
FIG. 9 shows another pair of conventional swimming goggles including a buckle 5′ mounted to a side of a body 4 for engaging with a head strap 6′. The buckle 5′ includes a base 51′, a cover 52′, and a button 53′. The button 53′ includes a shaft 531′ pivotably connected to the base 51′. The button 53′ further includes an end having a catch 532′ for engaging with teeth 61′ of the head strap 6′. The button 53′ includes an abutment end 533′ abutting a resilient portion 41′ of the body 4′. The resilient portion 41′ is made of the same material as the body 4′. When the button 53′ is not pressed, the catch 532′ is engaged with the teeth 61′ of the head strap 6′, allowing movement of the head strap 6′ in a single direction for tightening purposes. On the other hand, the button 53′ can be pressed to disengage the catch 532′ from the head strap 6′, allowing the head strap 6′ to move in the reverse direction for loosening the head strap 6′. Thus, the head strap 6′ can be adjusted easily. The elasticity of the resilient portion 41′ supports the catch 532′ in engagement with the teeth 61′ of the head strap 6′. An example of such a buckle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,020,904 (Taiwan Patent Publication No. 586435). However, the resilient portion 41′ is made of the same material as the padding portion 42′ of the body 4′ that is too soft to stably support the abutment end 533′. As a result, the catch 532′ can not reliably engage with the teeth 61′ of the head strap 6′. On the other hand, if the resilient portion 41′ is made of a rigid material to provide reliable support, the button 53′ and the padding portion 42′ will be too ridge for the face of the user, resulting in discomfort.
FIG. 10 shows a further pair of conventional swimming goggles including a buckle 8′ mounted to a side of a body 7′. The buckle 8′ includes a shaft 81′ around which a head strap 6′ is wound. The buckle 8′ further includes a pressing member 82′ abutting a side of a frame of the body 7′. Furthermore, the buckle 8′ includes a catch 821′ for engaging with the teeth 61′ of the head strap 6′. A grip 822′ is provided on an outer side of the pressing member 82′ for manually moving the catch 821′ between an engagement position engaged with the teeth 61′ allowing tightening of the head strap 6′ in a single direction and a disengagement position disengaged from the teeth 61′ allowing loosening of the head strap 6′ in the reverse direction. An example of such a b buckle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,251,842 (Taiwan Utility Model No. M296059). However, the frame of the body 7′ is made of soft material and, thus, provides unreliable support for engagement between the catch 821′ and the teeth 61′. Furthermore, the head strap 6′ can only be loosened by pivoting the pressing member 82′, leading to inconvenience in use.